Fluororubber is widely used in a variety of industries including the auto industry, the semiconductor industry, and the chemical industry because of its excellent chemical resistance, solvent resistance, and heat resistance. Specifically, in the auto industry, it is used, for example, for hoses and seal members for engines and peripherals thereof, automatic transmissions, and fuel systems and peripherals thereof.
For applications where low friction is required, for example, as sliding members, more improved fluororubber is still needed because molded articles of rubber have a high-friction, high-tack surface which is attributed to the intrinsic elastomeric properties of rubber.
In light of this, Patent Literature 1 discloses crosslinkable fluororubber compositions containing a fluororubber (A) and a fluororesin (B) which can provide fluororubber molded articles with good mechanical strength and low friction. It states that these crosslinkable compositions are prepared by co-coagulation of the fluororubber (A) and the fluororesin (B).
Patent Literature 2 discloses fluoroelastomer compositions which are easy to process, and are improved in terms of release from a mold, contamination of molds, and molded article surfaces. These compositions specifically contain at least one fluoroelastomer [fluoroelastomer (A)]; at least one melt-processable per(halo)fluoropolymer [polymer (F)] with a melting point of not higher than 250° C. in an amount of 0.1 to 25 phr (relative to the fluoroelastomer (A)); and optionally at least one (per)fluoropolyether [(per)fluoropolyether (E)].